Arcanum
by devi no kaze
Summary: He was perfect in every way, Katniss knew that. For her, the most captivating thing from him was those warm blue eyes that could hypnotize everyone. However, who knew that behind those warm eyes, there was something cold about him. Modern Day AU
1. Chapter 1

**Arcanum**

Summary: He was perfect in every way, Katniss knew that. For her, the most captivating thing from him was those warm blue eyes that could hypnotize everyone. But who knew that behind those warm eyes, there was something cold about him. Modern Day AU

**Warning: Un-beta-ed – confusing sentences, grammar mistakes, typos.**

_**Italic is thinking**_

**Chapter 1**

Katniss watched amusedly when his sister busily throwing everything into her trunk. Prim walked around the room, bent her small body to check under the bed, and even jumped from the bed to look if she was forgetting something on top of her wardrobe. Katniss shook her head when Prim squealed as she spotted her favourite brush was on top of her tall wardrobe. Good thing she jumped up from her bed, huh?

"Katniss, Prim!" Their aunt's voice made them jumped in surprise.

"In a minute!" Prim shouted back. She turned her head to Katniss and put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Can you please get my brush from there?" Katniss chuckled.

"How in the world can your brush end up there?" Prim shrugged innocently. Katniss dragged Prim's chair in front of the wardrobe and immediately reached out for the brush. She jumped off the chair and handed it to her little sister who was back to her previous activity.

"Katniss, do you think I will lose my friends here?" Prim asked softly. Her eyes were on her trunk.

"You won't lose them. We have something called telephone and internet, Prim. You still can communicate with them. Not only that, you can have many friends too once you go to your new school. I'm sure you'll get a lot of friends." Katniss patted Prim's cheeks. Prim offered her a small smile as she took the brush from Katniss' hand and put it into the trunk.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Katniss grabbed Prim's trunk walk out the small room. Prim followed her like, skipping along the way. Katniss smiled. Skipping Prim meant that Prim was in good mood and not worrying about losing friends anymore.

"Will you make friends?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, I want to know a lot of Panem's teenagers. I heard from Luke that Panem's teenagers are the wildest teenagers in the world. I want to prove if it is true." Katniss laughed at Prim's answer. Did she really want her to make friends because of that? What the hell? Her sister turned out weird. Hmm... Maybe it was her friend's influence?

"Good, you're ready. Come one!" Effie grabbed Prim's small hand and dragged both of them to the car. Katniss looked at the car and raised her eyebrows. She spotted his uncle Haymitch in driver seat. Would they seriously go to Effie and Haymitch's house with him driving? '_Is it wise? Will they be alright?'_

"Come Katniss dear! Don't worry we will be fine. I have forbid him to drink today." Effie assured Katniss as if she knew what was going on in her niece's mind. Taking a deep breath, she got into the car.

-Panem, Effie's house-

"Here it is!" Effie said excitedly as the sibling walked into the house. Katniss and Prim looked around in awe. Never in their life, they saw something this good, not too luxurious but good enough to know that Haymitch and Effie had been living vey well. Well, except in the TV. Effie's house was like ten times better than theirs.

"Let's go to your rooms. I have prepared everything. I hope you both like it." Katniss watched as Effie with Prim on her tail running to a certain directions. Prim must be excited to have her room. She looked happy. Maybe not 100% happy but right now she was happy enough. Katniss was glad.

-Katniss' room-

Katniss sighed as she looked out the window from her room. There was nothing interesting out there, except darkness everywhere. Darkness covered the road, the trees and some house few meters away from them. Nothing interesting.

"Katniss?" Katniss turned around to see Effie poked her head into the room. Katniss offered a small smiled as she slowly walked to the bed and sat down. Effie sat in front of her and took her hands into hers.

"Katniss, dear..." she began. "I know this house was too unfamiliar from yours. No familiar warmth or atmosphere here for both you and your sister. But, I couldn't let you live alone in that house after your parents died. As your aunt, I have a responsibility to protect you, to help you with everything I could. So, I hope you will give this house, me and Haymitch a chance."

"Effie, I feel so happy that Prim and I still have someone like you. You and Haymitch are our only family and I'm glad you aren't turning your back to us. Thank you for taking us in." Katniss couldn't hold back a smile when Effie clapped her hand in delight.

"Good. Haymitch and I make enough money, so no jobs for both of you. If you need money or anything, just ask okay!"

"But-"

"No but. Okay good night." Effie smiled and walked out the room. Katniss sighed and lied down. No jobs, huh? But it would be impolite for her to ask too much money or something one day. Well, what Effie didn't know wouldn't hurt her... right?

-Next morning-

"School time!" Katniss said, patting Prim on the head. Prim huffed as she rearranged her blond hair. Katniss sat down across her and looked at the food wide eyed.

"Wow..." She whispered. Prim giggled as she watched her sister took everything into her. Katniss immediately devoured the food happily.

"It seems you've found your breakfast, sweetheart." A drunken Haymitch sat beside Katniss. Katniss frowned at the smell of alcohol reached her nose.

"How could you be this drunk early in the morning?" She asked, moving her chair few feet away from her uncle. Haymitch chuckled.

"This is how I live my life, Sweetheart. This bottle is my energy bottle." Haymitch pulled out a small bottle from his pocket. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"That's not an energy bottle, Haymitch. It's a poison bottle." Effie snatched the drink from his hand and put it into a nearby cupboard. Strangely, he didn't complain at all. Maybe it was their routine.

"Here. You will take this car to school, Katniss."Effie put a key in front of her.

"What?"

"You can drive, right?"

"Well yeah but a car? Could you just give me a bike or something?"

"We don't have a bike dear. This is not luxurious car, I swear. It's just a normal car which many teenagers here bring to school."

Katniss found herself in the garage when it was time to go to school. They were two cars in the garage. One looked expensive, one looked normal (as normal as a car could be). Katniss shrugged and walked to a simple black car and waited for Prim to finally get her bag. She studied the map in her hands.

-Panem High School-

Katniss took a deep breath when she parked her car. Effie was right. Her car looked normal. However, she could see some expensive cars in a certain area.

"Wow, must be a group of rich kids." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh yes. They belong to the richest kids at school." Katniss jumped when a voice whispered in her ear. She turned around quickly and found herself face to face with a black haired girl. She dressed in a pair of black pants and loose white shirt. Around her wrist was a large black wristband and a chain necklace could be seen around her neck.

'_A tomboy?'_

"Hi, I'm Johanna Mason. You must be the new student, no?" She greeted warmly. Katniss nodded slowly. Johanna looked at her from head to toe before grabbing her hand and pulled her into school.

"I'm sure you've heard that this school filled with a bunch of psychopath or wild teenagers or something. Don't believe it, okay. There're some wild teens here but you can find normal teens too. I'm normal, for example. My best friends are normal." Johanna said, wrapping an arm around Katniss' shoulder. Katniss squirmed uncomfortably.

"Hello douche bag!" Johanna greeted a skinny boy with large glasses who was struggling to tie his shoes. Katniss winced. Could she really believe that this girl was normal?

"Johanna, I think you're torturing the new girl." A sweet voice stopped them from their track. Katniss turned around and couldn't help but let out a relief sigh when a pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes were standing behind them. She looked 100% normal for Katniss than the tomboy girl whose arm around her shoulder right now.

"Annie, how are you today?" Johanna greeted. The girl, Annie, smiled. Her green eyes were on Katniss.

"I'm Annie Cresta. You must be the new student. What's your name?"

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." Katniss answered happily. Annie didn't say anything. She titled her head a little and looked at Katniss with her large green eyes. Her gaze was kind of blank. It was like she was out of this world or something. Few minutes passed and Annie was still on her own world. Katniss began to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about Annie! She is always like that." Johanna said. Katniss forced a smile. Great! Is there any really normal teen here?

"Ooh, you're so pretty." Annie finally talked. Katniss jumped a little.

"Um, thanks"

"Do you need help getting your schedule? I can help you with it." Annie said. Katniss thought for a moment. As weird as Annie was, she was preferred to be accompanied by her as Johanna.

"Okay."

"Great! See you around, Mason." Annie grabbed Katniss' hand and left Johanna alone. Johanna huffed before walking to her locker.

Katniss scanned the paper in her hands. Based on Annie's explanation, she would be with Annie in Chemistry, English and Gym and with Johanna in Math, Physics and Gym. As weird as her new friends were, Katniss was glad she had someone she knew.

"So how many siblings do you have?" Johanna asked on their way to cafeteria.

"A little sister. She goes to Panem Junior High School."

"Ooh I have a little brother. I know how it feels to have a younger sibling at home. You're lucky you have a sister. You can play or do whatever together with her. My brother is such a mess monster." Annie pouted. Katniss smiled.

"Well, not really. Sometime she annoys me so much."

"Well, well, well, who's this?" Katniss turned around. Three big guys were standing in front of them. A black skinned guy and brown haired girl were looking at her with curiosity while the blond haired blue eyes guy in the middle of the two was looking at her like she was such a peasant.

"Go away, Cato!" Johanna snapped. The guy named Cato just smirked at them.

"New student huh? Peeta had bragged abut it last night. What's your name, new girl?"

"Katniss Everdeen, and you're?" She said bored. A guy like him who thought everyone was beneath him was not worth her attention.

"I'm, young lady, is Cato Ludwig. They are Marvel and Thresh." The guy named Marvel waved at Katnissexcitedly with a perverted grin that made her shudders. His weird colorful clothes made Katniss couldn't help but to think he was kind of flamboyant type guy. The guy named Thresh, however, offered her a friendly smile. Katniss smiled back at him. _'Finally, a normal guy'_

"Where's Peeta?" Annie asked, looking around.

"Somewhere. Where's Clove?" Cato asked excitedly. Johanna sighed.

"Somewhere."

"Come on, Mason! Just tell me where she is!"

"So you can infuriate her with your constant flirting? No. She's too good for you." Annie joined. Katniss raised an eyebrow. The sweet girl she had known earlier showed a different side of her. In front of this big guy none less.

"Everybody in this school knows we belong together." Cato smirked arrogantly.

"Yeah, in your dream!"Johanna snapped before grabbing Katniss' arm and walked away from the trio wall-walking guys.

-Cafeteria-

"Katniss, if you meet those three guy made from hell, just ignored them, okay!" Johanna said, biting her sandwich angrily. Katniss winced. _'God, this girl is scary'_

"Who are they anyway?"

"Cato is the richest kid in this school. His father has this big company where almost everyone here works at. His parents are kind of nice; I haven't met them though, just heard for people. However, Cato himself is kind of a jerk. He was a player before he's madly in love with our friend Clove. Good thing she doesn't care about him. She's too good for him." Johanna explained.

"The black skinned guy was Thresh. He's a nice guy actually but don'tyou ever mention about rock music and gym. He will not stop talking about them. It's kind of scary actually. He likes to exercise like crazy. Maybe that's why he's so big." She added.

"You like rock music too, Johanna."

"I know, Annie. However I prefer to listen to rock music nonstop than talking about it to my friends who have no idea what the hell I'm talking about."

"The flamboyant guy is Marvel. He's rich too but well, you know sometime I really wonder if he's really a girl. Come one, no guy would like to have a pink car to school." Annie said, giggling.

"Maybe he's a half." Katniss said. They trio laughed hard at the thought.

"Then there's another one named Peeta. He's the son of a famous bakery in this town. His parents have many branches. Peeta is a very nice handsome guy too. He's like the only normal person in Cato's circle. You know, he can bake and cook. Aww... I like that kind of guy." Johanna giggled. Katniss found herself smiling at the thought of a handsome young man standing in the kitchen wearing apron and set of delicious food on the table. That's kind of of... sexy.

The conversation soon fell into more comfortable topic with Johanna dominated it. So far, Katniss felt herself was being welcomed by the duo. She was happy that in the first day of school, she was able to make some friends. Katniss' smiled dropped when she felt someone was watching her. She turned her head to her left and saw Cato's friends were sitting in a table at the corner of the cafeteria. Her eyes were on a handsome blond haired guy between Cato and Marvel who was staring at her. Her eyes locked with a clear blue orbs and she felt her breath was taken away. Katniss inwardly gasped. She felt something she hadn't felt before.

'_Something was not right...'_

**TBC **

**AN: I hope you will review to know whether this story is good or not. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An : Thank you for your review... I'm glad you like it.**

**Arcanum**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Un-beta-ed – confusing sentences, grammar mistakes, typos.**

_**Italic is thinking**_

"Sorry." Katniss mumbled when she bumped into some students. Her attention was on her schedule right now. She had music class right in ten minutes and she had no idea where the class was. She didn't share the class with Annie and Johanna and she was stupid not to remember to ask them. She huffed as she just walked to a certain direction. She didn't care where she was going. If she lost, then she would skip. She wasn't good with music and such anyway.

Katniss hummed her favourite song as she let her feet move on their own. However, she was stopped by a sound of piano from the room few meters from her. Captivated by the beauty of it, Katniss walked faster. She stopped at the door and peeked inside. Inside the room, in front of a grand piano was a beautiful girl with long back hair in ponytail. She moved her finger on the piano like an expert. Katniss frowned. She knew this piece of classis. She had heard it before in the TV.

"Hey" Katniss jumped. She bushed when she realized that the girl had stopped playing and was looking at her. Katniss smiled nervously.

"You're the new student, right?" Katniss nodded as she walked slowly inside the room.

"Yes, Katniss Everdeen." She introduced herself. The girl smiled and dragged a chair to her right before patting if. Katniss smiled as she was invited to sit beside her.

"Nice name. I'm Clove Fuhrman." Katniss raised her eyebrow. _'So this is Clove, huh?'_

"Nice to meet you. I love your play."

"Thank you."

"What was that? It sounds familiar but... I-I don't-"

"It was a Tchaikovsky- August Harvest. It is my favourite." Clove said happily.

"I can tell." Katniss looked at the black and white key before playfully pressing her finger in random keys, creating a funny melody. Both of the laughed at the sounds before Clove asked her to just press few keys and she would continue it. Katniss looked at her doubtfully before shrugging her shoulder and doing what she was asked. Katniss watched in amazement when her random keys turned into a beautiful melody by Clove.

"Ahem." A cough from behind them startled both girls. Katniss turned around. Her eyes widen when once again her eyes were locked with familiar blue ones.

"Hello, Peeta." Clove greeted sweetly. Peeta smiled at her before looking at the taller girl beside her.

"This is Katniss Everdeen, the new student."

"I know. Hey, I'm Peeta Mellark." Katniss put on a flat expression as she shook his hand. She gasped inwardly when she felt a slight tingle when their hand touched. She never felt something like that before.

"Hi." She mumbled, avoiding his eyes. Clove elbowed her softly as more students filled the room. Katniss let herself being dragged by Clove to sit next to her.

"Good morning, everyone. Hmm... I have checked the quiz I gave you last week and-Oh we have a new student!" A black skinned handsome man looked at Katniss. Katniss offered him a smile when the male teacher noticed her.

"I'm Cinna, just call me that okay. I'm not really fond of my last name so I will not tell you. What's your name, dear?" Cinna asked as he offered Katniss a warm smiled. Katniss smiled back, happy that even though she was sucks in music, at least she got a nice teacher.

"Katniss Everdeen, Sir."

"Katniss Everdeen. Nice name. Do you play anything, dear?"

"Um.. No, Sir. I-I cannot play anything. Well, I can play guitar a little." Katniss said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Cinna nodded.

"It's alright. Something like acting, singing and playing music are talent that were given from God. So it's alright if you can't play or something. As long as you're decent enough in my quizzes and practical exams, you'll pass. You have load of friends here to help you." Mr. Cinna said before taking a rather big book and began to flipping it frantically.

"If you need anything, I can help you." Katniss turned around and her grey eyes met Peeta's. She quickly turned around. Her face was suddenly felt very hot.

"It's okay. I have Clove to help me." She mumbled. She heard a soft 'okay' from behind her and she suddenly felt very guilty. Why the hell she felt that way anyway? She barely knew the boy. Katniss glanced at Clove who was smiling knowingly at her. She raised her eyebrows but only earning the same creepy-knowing smile from the small girl.

"Okay class, put away your book and please give me your full attention!" Cinna's voice forced Katniss to look away from her seatmate. She was half-listening to the complicated explanation from Mr. Cinna. Her mind was once again wondering to what happened at the lunch time.

Katniss daringly looked at the boy behind her and took a quick glance. She breathed in relief when she saw he was busy with his book doing only God-knew-what. She remembered the oddest feeling she had ever felt in her life when both of their eyes locked together in a rather long time. A slight tingle when their hands touched earlier. What were those? Did they mean something?

Katniss shook her head. Whatever they meant, she didn't care. Right now, what she cared were graduate from the school and looked for a job. If she was lucky, she would like to go the university. She didn't want to bother her aunt and uncle. Sure they were nice to her and Prim, but Katniss didn't want to always depend on them. She was the oldest children. She had a responsibility to take care of her sister once her parents are dead. She couldn't just accept everything her aunt gave them.

However, she could understand why her aunt and uncle like to spoil them. Haymitch and Effie had married for a long time. They married since Katniss were four years old, five years after her parents married. Until now, they didn't have a child. They liked to send both Prim and Katniss gifts until their father forbid them to do that again. She knew if she refused everything Effie gave them, she would hurt her feeling. Effie was a master in hiding her sadness under her cheerful personality. Hurting her only family was the last thing Katniss wanted to do. Maybe she should only let Effie paid her education in high school only. She would look for a job if she needed something else. _'Hmm... That sounds right'_

"Katniss!" She jumped when a hand hit her arm. She glared at Clove who was rolling her eyes at her.

"Class is over." Clove stated simply. Katniss blinked and looked around the room. The room was empty.

"Sorry." Katniss apologized. She gathered her book and followed Clove out the room.

"I have a free period now; what about you?" Katniss frowned and took out her schedule. She let out a small happy sequel.

"Me too. Oh finally!" Katniss let out a relief sigh. She looked around, trying to search Johanna and Annie but failed. She decided to follow Clove wherever she went because she was the only one she knew. Both girls were making her way to Clove's locker when three boys blocked their way.

"Hey Clove." The black haired boy greeted nervously. His friends who were standing behind him looked around worriedly.

"Hello Luke." Clove smiled at him. The boy rubbed his neck nervously and glanced at Katniss before his eyes went back to Clove.

"Um... I was wondering if you want to go out with me this weekend." Luke said hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luke. I have something to do this weekend."

"Come on, Clove. Please...I swear I will treat you like a princess." Luke grabbed her right hand. Clove looked at him and opened her mouth. However, before she could say anything, Luke was slammed onto the locker beside hers. A tall, wall-like figure was pinning Luke by his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Cato, stop!" Clove shouted. She immediately went to Cato's side and grabbed his right hand. She tried to remove Cato's right hand from Luke's neck. Katniss helped her in reflect. She gripped Cato's left arm and tried to pull him away with her strength. However it seemed that Cato didn't even move a little. He was too strong. Cato ignored the two girls' yells and tightened his grip on Luke's neck.

"How dare you ask Clove out? She will never go out with someone like you!" Cato growled. Katniss could see fear in Luke's eyes. She looked at Luke's friends and notice they weren't with them anymore. They must run for their lives.

"Cato, let him go!" Clove's demanding tone wasn't enough to shake Cato out of his anger. He leaned closer to the boy.

"I don't want you to come closer to MY Clove anymore. Got it?!" Katniss winced as Cato barked at the poor guy. Oh how she wanted to save Luke but did she even has a chance? It seemed like Cato was out of control for anyone to stop him. Luke nodded quickly and ran away once Cato released him.

"Everyone here listen! Don't you ever come closer to Clove! Clove Fuhrman belongs to ME!"

_Slap!_

Katniss' eyes widened when she saw a shock look on Cato's face. She looked at Clove who was staring at him furiously.

"I don't belong to anyone, Ludwig! I'm not anyone's property!" Clove said coldly before she walked away.

"Clove!" Cato whined before running after her. Katniss frowned when she realized that she was left alone. She huffed. She walked out the school and found a large tree. She sat down under the tree and peeked into the window beside the tree. She hummed when she saw a grand piano Clove played moment ago. Katniss put on her earphone and took out a book from her bag. She had about an hour free period before she had to go to the next class. She was too engrossed with her reading that she didn't realize someone was watching from far.

Katniss frowned when she didn't hear any music came from the earphone. She took it off and sighed. She just bought this thing few days ago and it already broke? Unbelievable.

"Aww... what is this? What is this? Ooohhh Peeta is in looooooooveeeee!" Katniss turned around. Few meters from her was Marvel and Peeta running around in circle. Marvel kept on shouting that Peeta was in love while Peeta was running after him. In Marvel's hand was a sketch book.

"Oh look! Katniss Everdeen." Marvel ran to her and smiled brightly. Katniss smiled nervously.

"Um, hi..." God she was really bad at socializing with anyone. Marvel gave her a blinding yet mischievous smile before being pushed aside by Peeta.

"What was that for?" Marvel whined. Peeta glared at him and grabbed his sketch book.

"Ohh Katniss, Peeta here is-hmm" Katniss winced when Peeta covered the boy's mouth with his hand. However, it didn't stop Marvel from uttering his sentence even though it came out as a muffle unrecognized sound.

"Don't listen to him! Good day, Katniss." Peeta dragged the still talking Marvel away from the brunette. Katniss looked at them in confusion before decided to go to her next class, gym.

Katniss looked around the gym, trying to find her new friends. Panem High School's gym was full of weapons. Swords, Knives, Bows, Spears and others were everywhere. Katniss was glad she was good in bow so at least if she couldn't master swords or knives, she had something she was proud of. She would not be underestimated by others, which was the most important thing.

Katniss smiled when she spotted Johanna talking to Anne at the bench. She quickly walked to them, while made sure she was not becoming a target of someone.

"Still Anne. He should apologize to you! You're spoiling him too much." Johanna said seriously.

"It's no need. It's his natural habit. It's fine. I'm not jealous, anyway." Johanna sighed and shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Katniss." Anne greeted her with her usual sweet smile. Katniss sat beside her.

"We're talking about the douche bag called Finnick Odair who is an idiot boyfriend of this too sweet girl, Anne Cresta." Johanna said, taking her water bottle.

"Finnick is not an idiot, Johanna."

"Of course not. He's so smart that he cannot control himself from flirting with other girl when his girlfriend is beside him." Johanna said sarcastically. Anne just smiled and shook her head.

"He's just flirting with a cashier, Johanna. It's not a big deal for me. Beside, the so called douche bag is your cousin."

"I don't care if he's my brother. He still should apologize; I will make sure he will." Johanna said in final tone. Anna sighed before turning her attention to the silent girl beside her.

"So, how many friends you've made so far beside me and Johanna over here?" Katniss blinked. She didn't expect this kind of question. She expected something like _"How's your class?"_ Well, she guessed Annie was different.

"Um... I met Clove."

"Just Clove?"

"Yeah. I'm not really good at making friends."

"Well, you have to make people like you if you want to have many friends."

"How do you make people like you?" Anne smiled. Her green eyes moved from Katniss to the bunch of boys who was occupied themselves with many swords and spears.

"How do you make us like you?" Katniss blinked. How did she-? This people came to her. She didn't even trying to make them like her. She didn't even say a word when she met them except for greeting and introduction.

"I wasn't even trying to make you people like me."

"Exactly, just become yourself. That way true friend will come. I know you didn't say anything except greeting and introduction the first time we met but who knows your _inability to socialize_ is actually your charm. You know, make people more interested to you" Annie said, smiling. Katniss didn't know whether to be amazed or scared. It seemed like Annie could read her mind. Scary.

"Ahh!" A loud voice made Katniss and friends turned their heads. Katniss' eyes widen when she saw a furious Clove with knives in her left hands was glaring at a blond haired girl. There was a knife on the wall beside the blondie's head and based on Clove's current position, she was the one who threw it.

"Wooo you go Clove!" Johanna cheered as she jumped off the bench. The blondie glared at her before turning her attention to the smaller girl with knives.

"You'd better watch yourself, Clove. You will regret throwing your precious knife at me." She said angrily before walking away with her gang.

"Who's that?" Katniss asked. Her grey eyes were locked on the walking blondie. From her attitude, Katniss could tell she was the queen-bee of this school. An arrogant queen bee with a gang of females wearing same outfits.

"That's Glimmer, the queen bee just like you're thinking." Annie said, ignoring the horror on Katniss' face.

"She has this little gang full of bitch who think they're the best and prettiest girls in school. They have some stupid rules, you know. Like how you dress, how you walk, how you put make up and such..." Johanna said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"How do you know?"

"They tried to recruit Annie in sophomore year. Annie was/is dating the hottest guy at school, a senior named Finnick Odair and Glitter thought it would increase her gang's popularity if Annie joined them."

"It's Glimmer, Johanna." Johanna just rolled her eyes at Annie's correction.

"Whatever."

"Everyone gather around!" A muscular man shouted loudly.

"That's our gym teacher, Mr. Brutus." Annie whispered, "He's very hard to please. You'd better master at least one kind of weapons in this room to get a good score from him."

"Today I want to see your ability in mastering a certain weapon. Choose a weapon that you really master. I repeat, choose a weapon you REALLY master and show me your skill. I will observe you from a far. Think of this like a quiz you get from other teacher. Go!" Students immediately ran to their choice of weapons.

There were many reasons why they like when Brutus instructed this kind of thing. One, you didn't have to listen to Brutus' lecture when he criticized your poor ability in handling a weapon he choose. Second, you could show off your skill to get yourself attention from others (usually boys did this). Third, when you were in the middle of sparing with your enemy, you didn't have to hold back. Just say it was an accident because you were too good and your partner sucked and you would be free of detention, even you hurt your partner pretty bad.

Katniss walked to the archery section with a good feeling. She looked at the bows and arrows for a minute before taking a silver bow from its rack and an arrow. She took a deep breath before focusing all her attention to the bull eye meters away from her. She got into position. Suddenly someone bumped onto her back causing her to almost fall forward and released her arrows. It hits far from the target.

"Ops sorry." Katniss turned around and she narrowed her eyes when she saw Glimmer laughing at her with her little gang. She watched as the blond haired girl grabbed an arrow and bow and stood beside her. Katniss raised an eyebrow when the arrow went far from the target. It was worst than hers. Katniss once again grabbed an arrow and shot. She smiled when it hit the target. Glimmer glared at her before walking away, talking about an arrogant new student.

"Well that feels good." She muttered as she busied herself with practice her bow, unaware of someone watching her from a far like a stalker.

**TBC**


End file.
